1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) emits light from a phosphor using ultraviolet (UV) rays generated during the discharge of an inert mixed gas to display an image. The PDP can be made thin and large and provides significantly improved picture quality due to recent technology development. In particular, in a three-electrode alternating current (AC) surface discharge type PDP, since wall charges are accumulated on the surface during the discharge and electrodes are protected against the sputtering generated by the discharge, the three-electrode AC surface discharge type PDP is driven at a relatively low voltage and has a long life.
However, when the above-described PDP is driven, an address output in a state of 0 (low) is applied in a sustain period. In this case, displacement current that flows from a scan electrode (Y) and a sustain electrode (X) to an address electrode affects the heat generation of a tape carrier package (TCP). Alternatively, if address data in a state of 1 (high) is applied in the sustain period, the TCP may be damaged due to the displacement current in the sustain period or current may be introduced to the address voltage supply end of a switched mode power supply (SMPS) such that the SMPS is damaged.